A Different Route of Things
by KuchikiTaichou's
Summary: Byakuya knows of a better way to punish Rukia instead of her being sentenced to Death Penalty. Brother/Sister punishment story. Contains spanking, if it's not your thing, then don't read. To others, enjoy!


A Different Route of Things

 **Hoi! Back if you miss me, the dude the writes discipline stuff! This time Bleach! Brotherly love, Byakuya and Rukia! From the first season, before Rukia's execution, Byakuya knows a better way of punishing Rukia for her 'crimes' spanking fic. Don't like don't read.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach or the characters They belong to Kubo-sama. I only own the plot.**

* * *

Byakuya stood steady and nicely before Head-Captain Yamamoto. He came before him so he could lessen Rukia's penalty.

"Kuchiki? You say you know a different way to treat the culprit in question?" Yama asked, looking at him stand before him.

Byakuya as serene and emotionless as he could be, nodded. "Yes, Head-Captain, allow me to take this into my own matters, no need on drive this to a extreme point. Rukia did something against the law, granted, but I am certain there could be a different way."

Yama pondered on this matter, Byakuya had a method of punishment, he was a bit aware on his ways of disciplining, and his relation with Rukia. So for once he accepted, surprisingly.

"Very well, Captain Kuchiki. Do as you want."

"Thank you for letting it to me, Head-Captain."

* * *

Rukia, dressed in a white kimono, sat there at the Sixth Squad's Dungeons, sighing, looking down. Renji had come to talk to her. She was still a bit resented with him but she really didn't show it.

"So Rukia, how did you sleep?" The tall redhaired Lieutenant asked.

"If you're aware, **Lieutenant**. I couldn't close my eyes all the night." Rukia put emphasis on the 'Lieutenant' word just to bother Renji.

"What did you just say?!" Renji snapped, gripping the cell's bars, glaring at the prisoner. "Do YOU have a problem with me being a Lieutenant?!"

Rukia looked mockingly at him. "Oh, no, Lieuuuteeenaaaant, honorable Lieutenant, respected Lieutenant, oh dear Lieuuuteeenaannnt..." she mocked him.

Renji growled and slammed on the bars. "I'm gonna kill you!" he snarled, not like he meant it anyways, he was an annoyed irked pissed dude now.

Rukia then turned serious. Renji stopped fumming at her, looking a bit concerned. "Everything alright, Rukia?"

"Just answer me a question...Renji am I really going to Die?" She asked in a bit of a sad tone now.

"Of course! Without a doubt!" Renji affirmed it to her. Of course he was only joking. Rukia said nothing, looking down.

"Now, now, why is it with that large face?" Renji decided to stop it. "Of course I'm joking! You know that Captain Kuchiki will make whatever to not let you in."

Rukia knew better. "No..he will kill me himself. I know exactly what type of person he is..." she spoke dryly, Renji gasped, he never knew Rukia like this, but then he stood on his feet quickly and Rukia turned back standing, Byakuya making his entrance.

"Captain," Renji bowed.

"Rukia, come on, we are going home." Byakuya stated like nothing, shocking both Renji and Rukia.

"W-what.." Rukia just stunned, she just went against the law and...and she was going to be let off free? Not really aware of what Byakuya would be doing to her back home...

Byakuya unlocked her cell and let her walk out, turning. "Home, Rukia. The Head-Captain has lessened your penalty in exchange that I do something about, which I will do home." he didn't want to tell her right away what would her punishment from him would be and did he feel tensed for doing this to the sister of his dead wife? Without a doubt, but it was what he had decided and agreed to do so there was no turning back on his word. He had saved his sister-in-law.

"Uhm...excuse me Captain, what are you planning to do?" Renji was reasonably a bit worried about this.

"You have nothing to worry about Lieutenant, rest calm that Rukia will be perfectly fine after this, not that she would be permanently descapacitated.." was all the Captain said before he and Rukia left the Sixth Squad's Barracks, still Renji felt worried but he let it to Byakuya's hand.

* * *

Once home, Byakuya instructed Rukia to go wait him in her room, that he was going to be there in a few moments. Rukia obeyed immediately without questioning him, though of course she had an odd feeling about this.

Byakuya walked to the shrine room, to his wife's picture, sighing as he stood before her.

"Hisana...I am about to harm your sister...but I promise this to you, I will not be savage, just the necessary and the reasonable." he said in a low voice to his wife, before bowing his head and walking out, heading to Rukia's room.

In her room, Rukia sat near her futon, a worried and tensed up look on her face. 'What will Nii-sama do to me?' she thought, sighing. Of course she was let off from her real penalty in exchange of receiving a punishment from Byakuya, she didn't like fear her brother, but something in her sensed that she would be in pain...

"Rukia,"

Rukia jolted as she heard the voice, going on her feet. "Nii-sama!"

Byakuya closed the sliding door behind himself and walked up to her sister. "Rukia, get off your lower clothing and bend over,"

Rukia felt a shive go down her back, what? What was he doing to her? She reasonably started shaking, but obeyed him, slipping off her lower kimono, bending over the small table of her room in there, her now bare bottom exposed and facing Byakuya. "W-what are you doing to me, Nii-sama?"

She heard no answer from Byakuya, for what she started feeling even tensed, all she could feel within seconds, was something hard like a wooden hairbrush striking against her pale bottom. She let out a yelp, only to yelp again as she felt it again, strike over strike, Byakuya not talking only striking and striking.

"Rukia, I never wished to inflict this onto you, but it was the only way I could save you from being executed, this was a crime you did, Rukia. You have to pay for it." Lectured Byakuya as he kept bringing the brush down, harder and harder, it was getting to painful. He was a law person and this was what he felt it was correct and convenient to handle this matter, still deep inside him though he didn't show it, he felt terribly bad, having to hurt Rukia like that, but...as stated before it was what had to be done.

Rukia was a wreck now, tears easily rushed down not even in the fourth smack to her poor bottom, why was a crime to save a guy's family from dying? She clearly cared for Ichigo to have gone against the law and lend him her powers, still there were consequences. She didn't beg Byakuya to stop, all she did was yelp and cry, lightly kicking her legs. Byakuya paused for a moment, before taking Rukia in arms and sitting down, positioning her over his lap, he felt she was uncomfortable there, likely the one and only time he would be lenient in the punishment, once having his crying sister over his lap he resumed with the punishment, lecturing and lecturing as he continued.

"Please, never go against the law, Rukia..." His voice softened as he landed more smacks, seeing how red Rukia's bottom was turning. He sighed and steeled his feelings, raining down even harsher swats, he heard Rukia muffled something and tilted his head to listen what it was.

"I..Ichi...was...l-losing his family..." Rukia sobbed uncontrollably, face and eyes washed by heavy tears.

With "Ichi" he pieced it together, that she meant that orange haired boy. Byakuya frowned, he didn't want to increase his force to punish her more for stating that nonsense, but he did anyways, putting where he could aimed to her sit spots so she never forgets this punishment.

"N-Nii-sama!" Rukia finally shrieked his name, crying helplessly, squirming. Byakuya looked on with sad look as he rubbed her back with the hand that was holding her in place. He was going to stop in a few more minutes.

"Rukia, I am sorry. But this was the only way to save you from execution, and I agreed doing this to Head-Captain. Bare with a bit longer" he brought the brush down on to her giving the last whacks, this time those were severe and hard whacks. Rukia's bottom was nicely red and warm now. Byakuya tossed away the brush and now proceeded to comfort his crying sister.

Rukia just cried and cried as her brother carefully scooped her up in his arms and hugged her. "It is alright now, Rukia. It is all over..." he spoke softly, cradling Rukia. Rukia cried louder and sobbed louder against his chest, clinging from him, muffling all sorts of apologies, broken sobs and loud crying..

"Shhh, you are fine, Rukia..." He placed her back on his lap to try and lessen the pain she was in, but the slightest bit, he still wanted to make sure this punishment wasn't forgotten easily, once he healed Rukia's pain a bit, he picked her up and stood up, closing his eyes, still holding close his little sister, cooing soft things at her as he softly and slowly rocked her in his arms from side to side, quietly soothing her. He started to carefully fix her clothes when done he cuddled her more.

Rukia cried until she wore herself off, falling asleep in her brother's arms, from the exhaustion and emotional distress, a soft smile crossed Byakuya's face as he gently rocked her, moving to lay her on her belly sown on bed. "Rest calm, Rukia." he walked out and slowly quietly slid the doors. As he walked out, a dark sad look on his face crossed, he never liked hurting poor Rukia like that, but again it was doing that for her sake or nothing.

Byakuya returned to his wife's picture and sighed. "I'm done Hisana...I am completely sorry for harming your sister, but I had to in order to keep the promise I made to you.." he leaned slightly and kissed his wife's picture. He stood there for a while more before exiting the room, sliding the doors. He know had to work on some paperwork but was calm now that Rukia was fine, safe and sound, punished, but in a way she was now safe.

* * *

 **I missed doing discipline stuff, and I always thought that Rukia needed her so needed spanking, so there she got it. If you don't like this stuff, then don't read it. Be it to you soon, writing more discipline stuff from bleach, next time ByakuyaxRenji discipline fic, already got a nice idea.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
